


Kutunggu Jualanmu

by ChartreuseFae



Series: Saat Nafas Bertaut [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabble, Other, komedi gajebo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa yang terjadi kalau karakter-karakter Gaim jadi penjual kaki lima?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kutunggu Jualanmu

**Komentar Pribadi : Salahkah saya yang kangen ma Gaim XD Akhirnya jadi bikin fanfic begini *dilempar botol***  
**Terima kasih buat tantan & Canary789 buat idenya huehueheuheuheu**

* * *

"Pi~caaang~ Picang goyeengg~" sebuah panggilan nan cempreng tapi penuh kemesraan bergema di suatu sore nan indah di depan sebuah kampus ternama di kota Zawame. Akan tetapi, panggilan tersebut tidak digubris. Kouta berusaha memanggilnya lagi dengan volume suara yg lebih keras, sebelum akhirnya dia kesal.  
  
"Ih lo gitu banget deh! Bales dong, Kaito!"  
  
Tentu saja orang yang dimaksud langsung menghajarnya dengan sepenuh hati. One hit-KO ke dagu. Maknyus.  
  
"Heh!! Lo manggil gw atau gimana sih?? Gw ga punya panggilan kayak gitu!!" jawab Kaito dengan kesal. "Lagian lo manggil gw kayak gitu, kayak ngatain gw pincang tau ga sih!"  
  
"Ah itu mah lo yang bolot!!"  
  
"Bolot gimana?? Nama gw Kumon Kaito tau!! Bukan salah gw kalo gw ga nyahut dong??"  
  
"Tapi kan lo identik ma pisang!! Kok ga peka sih??"  
  
"Mau lo apaan sih?"  
  
"Ya bales panggilan gw kek, 'Jeyuuuu~k' gitu dong!!"  
  
"Jijay banget sih, jauh-jauh sana dari gw!!"  
  
Perseteruan terjadi kembali seperti biasanya. Kouta, si penjual es jeruk slash rujak itu memang sering tepe-tepe ke sana kemari. Apalagi kalau dagangannya sepi konsumen. Jadi gatel deh dia mau ngobrol. Kebetulan sore itu, sasarannya adalah Kumon Kaito yang terkenal di bisnis perpisangan. Maksudnya, jualan produk-produk dari buah pisang. Macam pisgor, piscok, molen pisang, dll. Bukan pisang yang anu maupun pisang yang lainnya. Suer kok. Mereka cukup terkenal di depan kampus sebagai pembuat kehebohan kalau gerobak mereka sebelahan. Bahkan tukang parkir aja kalah berisik dari mereka berdua.  
  
"Kan gw sekalian promosiin jualanmu~ Biar orang tiba-tiba pengen pisang goreng gitu~" jawab si penjual es jeruk tersebut dengan manja.  
  
"Gw ga perlu promosi kayak lo. Seantero kampus tau di mana nyari produk olahan pisang terbaik di sini. Ga kayak elo, jualannya ga jelas, makanya pembelinya suka angin-anginan pula."  
  
"Tapi kan orang suka bosenan, makanya gw gonta-ganti jualan!"  
  
"Lo mau jualan apa nge-PHP-in orang sih? Fokus dong jualannya. Gimana kalo orang lagi haus pengen jus, terus yang ada lo malah jualan rujak?"  
  
"Iya deh, iya deh, gw jualan Aq*a aja skalian!!"  
  
Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggerutu, padahal dia kan maksudnya bercandaan doang. Ya tapi dia juga paling seneng gangguin Kaito sih. Meski sudah tiap hari ketemuan, mulutnya masih pedes aja ma dia. Kan yang pedes-pedes biasanya bikin nagih *loh*.  
  
Tapi memangnya penjual kaki lima cuma mereka berdua? Tentu tidak! Bisa mati bosan para mahasiswanya kalau yang jualan hanya mereka berdua!  
  
Di dekat Kouta, ada juga penjual bernama Hase dan Jonouchi yang terkenal sebagai duo kacang, yang sama-sama jualan kacang ijo dengan varian berbeda. Hase jualan es kacang ijo, sementara Jono jualan sup kacang ijo. Entah kenapa mereka ga bersaing ketat, malah kongsi bersama. Mungkin sudah jodohnya. Baguslah, daripada tawuran memperebutkan siapa penjual kacan ijo paling top di depan kampus. Bisa-bisa pedagang lain kena sweeping polisi. Hilang deh nanti lapak jualan. Hase suka ngobrol sama Kouta sebenernya, tapi kalo ada Jono, ya Kouta dilupain kayak sampah di pinggiran jalan.  
  
Tak lama kemudian, datanglah sebuah gerobak ungu mungil dengan jinglenya yang khas. Micchy, si pemuda moe ganteng kembali setelah berkeliling sekitar kampus untuk menjual es krimnya, yaitu es krim Woles. Dia terkenal sebagai pedangang es krim keliling paling laku di perusahannya. Resep rahasianya? Dia mukanya ganteng manis gitu, jadilah cewek-cewek ngantri beli es hanya demi melihat senyuman penyejuk hatinya itu. Emang susah untuk ditiru sama pesaing sih konsepnya. Apa boleh buat, itu emang rejekinya Micchy. Dia memarkirkan gerobaknya di sebelah gerobak Kouta sambil pasang tampang termanisnya.  
  
"Kouta-san, mau ambil es krim? Boleh kok, aku kasih gratis," kata Micchy dengan berbinar-binar.  
  
"Eh? Beneran? Boleh lagi? Ga apa nih, Micchy?"  
  
"Ga apa kok, tadi siang aku udah untung agak banyak~"  
  
"Asik, makasih Micchy! Kaitoo, ambil es yuk!"  
  
Lagi-lagi strategi Micchy sedikit meleset. Yah begitulah Kouta, mottonya memang 'Ga Ada Lo Ga Rame'.  
  
Tapi ini masih mending adanya Kaito doang. Kemarin-kemarin malah dia didatengin seorang mahasiswa bernama Peco yang masi dalam tahap pertumbuhan aktif, jadi nambah es krim sampe tiga kali. Atau malah kedatengan duo kacang, yang saling suap-suapan es krim di depan mata Micchy. Bener-bener minta dihajar banget. Padahal Micchy pegangan tangan sama Kouta-san aja belum. Beraninya mereka mengumbar kemesraan. Awas  saja nanti.  
  
Micchy mengembangkan senyum bisnisnya ke Kaito. "Oh Kaito mau? Ini aku ada es krim yang cocok buat Kaito."  
  
Pemuda berambut coklat itu terima aja apa adanya (toh dia juga ga niat makan es krim, dia cuma khawatir sama Kou--khawatir ma saingan bisnis. Iya. Cuma itu).  
  
Micchy menyodorkan es krim berbentuk banana boat, yang langsung dimakan sama Kaito. Tapi tunggu, ini es krimnya kok.. "Rasa anggur?"  
  
"Iya itu rasa anggur. Kaito baca dong di kemasannya, ada deskripsi rasanya," jawab pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum sedikit licik. Dia tahu Kaito ga suka rasa anggur. Dan Kaito terkena jebakannya mentah-mentah. Sekejap ada percikan kilat di antara mereka. Untung ga bikin korslet. Musim kering begini rawan kebakaran soalnya.    
  
Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdagang, terdapat sebuah restoran bernama Cimelon yang menjual berbagai produk buah melon yang murah meriah dan inovatif.  Saking terkenalnya, cabangnya sudah merambah seluruh negeri. Pemilik resto Cimelon tersebut tak lain adalah Takatora, yang merupakan kakak kandung yang ga dianggep ma Micchy. Walau sudah punya kantor setinggi 40 lantai, tapi Takatora ogah kerja di situ. Dia lebih memilih menetap di resto tersebut untuk mengawasi adiknya tercinta. Takut-takut kalau Micchy ditodong preman kampus.  
  
Saat ini pun, Takatora tetap sibuk mengawasi adiknya menggunakan teropong tentara. Loh, bukannya ngawasin restoran? Ya apa gunanya pegawai, balas Takatora. Okelah Om, silakan dilanjutkan lagi hobinya-eh kegiatannya. Karena keparnoan inilah, terkadang hal tersebut dimanfaatkan oleh bawahannya sendiri, yaitu Profesor Ryouma. Pria berambut dengan aksen uban itu kadang-kadang suka memasukkan jualannya sendiri yang terbuat dari buah lemon. Wow terbayang tidak, daganganmu disabotase bawahanmu tepat di bawah hidungmu? Tapi modus Ryouma rapi, jadi suka ga ketahuan Takatora. Dia juga sudah menyuap pegawai Cimelon untuk menghadirkan produk rasa lemon. Dan untungnya produknya juga rasanya enak, jadi pengujung hepi-hepi aja. Paling kalau pas Takatora yang ngelayanin customer, dia suka bingung kalo ada yg nanyain produk rasa lemon.  
  
"Yo Takatora, masi sering hobi ngintip?" sapa Ryouma dengan santai.  
  
"Ryouma.. ini bukan ngintip, saya hanya mengawasi Mitsuzane.."  
  
"Aaahh kok ga ngintipin saya aja sih, Melon-kun~" Seketika itu juga mereka berpaling ke belakang. Rupanya Mama Oren berkunjung lagi ke resto mereka. Mama Oren adalah pemilik toko kue Charmant yang tokonya ada di seberang Cimelon. Kue-kuenya enak-enak dan sudah mendapat penghargaan Michellin, sering juga tokonya diliput oleh TV makanan dan gaya hidup. Tapi entah kenapa Mama Oren naksir berat sama Takatora, makanya ga jadi-jadi terus deh buka cabang di tempat lain. "Eike banyak spot menarik untuk diliat loh~" jawab Oren sambil memamerkan otot-otot indahnya yang bagaikan pahatan marmer.  
  
"Ya, nanti saja kalau saya senggang," balas Takatora dangan nada datar, yang tentu bikin Mama Oren geregetan.  
  
"Ukh dinginnya!! Kejamnya!! Tapi emang ganteng sih, eike maafkan dech~"  
  
"Jadi gimana itu adekmu? Masi hidup kan?" sela Ryouma tanpa mempedulikan Oren yang gigit saputangan.  
  
"Iya, Mitsuzane hari ini pun bersinar secemerlang oase di padang pasir," jawab pria berambut gelombang tersebut. "Hmm Lagi-lagi deh.. kenapa Mitsuzane sekarang hobi nongkrong sama abang-abang begini.. bukannya abis jualan langsung pulang ke rumah kek.."  
  
"Ya kali dia naksir abang-abangnya kali?"  
  
"APUUAAA???? NAKSIR ABANG-ABANG KUCEL ITU? NOOO THIDAKKKSS!!!!" Dengan serta merta, Takatora melejit keluar resto seperti sedang kebelet pipis. Kalau sudah menyangkut Micchy, apapun dilupakan deh. Ryouma dan Oren yang ditinggalkan langsung bengong. Kemudian sang profesor mengambil smartphonenya dan langsung menghubungi seseorang.  
  
"Ya halo, Minato-kun? Tolong minta Sid bawain selusin dus puding lemon ya. Bos besar lagi keluar peninjauan, ini kesempatan besar buat pemasaran produk kita~" kata Ryouma dengan santainya.  
  


* * *

**Komentar Pribadi : Es krim bentuk banana boat rasa anggur itu beneran ada kok, beneran kaget pas makan es krimnya. Berasa dikhianati Micchy. Tapi senang, ehehe~ XD**  
  
**Endingnya ga jelas maafkan saya OTL**  
**Doakan saja kalo ada ide chapter 2..  OTL**  
  



End file.
